Punishment (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: 'apakah normal jika selalu rindu berlebih pada kekasih? Tapi yang dirindukan tak kunjung memberi kabar setelah kamu coba hubungi. Bagaimana perasaan rindu itu berubah menjadi 'emosi?Hal apa yang akan terjadi saat perasaan itu berubah? seperti itulah yang Youngjae rasakan, dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Namun yang dirindukan seperti di telan bumi. DaeJae. collab with Rose&Rohma
1. Bagian 1

**Punishment**

 **Daejae**

 **by: Rose & Will**

 **R** **ate M** **ature**

 **TwoShoot**

* * *

 **WARNING** **!** **!** **!** **: Boyxboy. berisi konten DEWASA! 19++. Bagi yang di bawah umur atau masih polos, sil** **a** **hkan klik back sebelum otak sucinya ternodai. Don't like don't read^^**

* * *

Lapisan senja menutup hari penuh bahagia. bintang pertanda malam satu persatu muncul bertaburan di atas langit. Di dalam kamar yang temaram, seorang namja manis asyik meliuk-liukan setiap lekukan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik klasik, dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dia terus menari tanpa merasa dingin karena terpaan AC yang menyebar di setiap penjuru ruangan ataupun merasa lelah karena sudah cukup lama dia melakukan hal itu, kulit yang putih mulus terlihat berkilauan disaat secercah cahaya terpantul oleh titik keringat yang menghiasi setiap inci tubuhnya, menambah kesan kesan sexy nan menggoda.

Bukan tanpa alasan namja manis itu menari dan hanya mengenakan atasan pakaian sebagai penutup tubuhnya sedangkan bagian tubuh lainnya terekspos sempurna. dia sedang mencari perhatian, tepatnya dia sedang menggoda. Ya menggoda seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk tak nyaman di atas kasur dengan tubuh terikat. Ia terus memfokuskan matanya pada makhluk manis di hadapannya.

Mata setajam elang pria berkulit tan itu menggelap diselimuti kabut nafsu yang kian mengepul. Jangan lupakan nafasnya yang berhembus tak beraturan menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Jika saja tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari lilitan tali hitam laknat itu, sudah bisa dipastikan namja manis di ujung sana berada di bawah kukungan seorang Jung Daehyun. Laki-laki tampan yang harus rela terikat erat dan diam patuh menikmati tarian menggoda dari kekasih manisnya -YooYoungjae.

" _Damn_!" Daehyun menggeram resah. Adiknya dibawah sana berkedut tak sabar ingin segera berada di _'rumahnya'_.

Bagaimana tidak semakin membesar? Lihat saja pemandangan menggoda didepan sana. Pria manisnya terus saja meliukkan tubuh indah tersebut. Tangan mungil itu bergerak lembut menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya secara vertikal, tangan mungil Youngjae bergerak kebawah menyentuh dadanya. Seakan belum cukup, tangan nakal itu terus turun mencapai pangkal paha, kaki jenjang Youngjae turun anggun penuh godaan.

 _'Shit! Ini namanya siksaan!'_ Daeyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sementara Youngjae tersenyum puas. Ia harus berterimakasih pada duo _maindancernya_ karena sudah menciptakan dance sexy namun tetap manly disaat yang bersamaan.

Fokus Daehyun masih setia mengikuti tiap gerak tubuh Youngjae yang menari erotis. Kemeja putih dengan ukuran terlalu besar itu berkibar sinkron. Memamerkan tiap lekukan tubuh Youngjae. Pahatan indah yang Tuhan ciptakan hanya untuk Jung Daehyun seorang.

Hazel indah milik Youngjae mengerling nakal mengundang Daehyun agar segera menerkamnya, namun apalah daya tubuh Daehyun masih terilit tali sialan milik Himchan yang sering ia gunakan untuk ' _bermain_ ' dimalam hari bersama Yongguk.

Kini lagu bertempo cepat Youngjae pilih menjadi pengiring tarian liarnya. Gerakan Youngjae semakin menunjukan kemolekan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

Daehyun bergerak gelisah, bagian selatannya sudah tegak sempurna dikarenakan kain tipis yang dikenakan Youngjae terlihat basah oleh keringat. Membuat nipple coklat kemerahan Youngjae tercetak samar dibalik kemeja berukuran jumbo yang ia kenakan.

Iris elang Daehyun melebar penuh nafsu ketika tangan mungil itu mulai membuka beberapa kancing bagian atas sehingga menampilkan bahu mulus tanpa noda. tak hanya sebatas itu Youngjae ingin menggoda Daehyun, ia pun menarik ujung kemeja agar tersingkap, siap memamerkan gumpalan daging mungil di tubuh bagian selatan Youngjae. Sayangnya Daehyun harus mendesah kecewa begitu melihat Youngjae tidak melanjutkan aksi buka-bukaannya.

Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir indah Youngjae.

"wow.. sepertinya ada yang terbangun heh~?" ucap Youngjae mengerling nakal, memperhatikan _'adik kecil_ ' Daehyun yang tegak sempurna.

Cukup ! Daehyun sudah tidak kuat melihat namja manisnya menari sexy seperti itu .oh ayolah namja mana yang akan tahan dengan godaan besar seperti kemolekan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun mencoba meloloskan diri dari lilitan tali di tubuhnya, menggigit simpul tali pada bagian lengan dan akhirnya ikatan tersebut melonggar. Daehyun kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Youngjae yang masih menari.

 **#Sreeeeetttt**

Daehyun menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukan, kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil penuh peluh itu ketempat tidur dan menindihnya. Tatapan liarnya menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuh penuh peluh itu. Youngjae menggigit bibirnya dan itu semakin membuat Daehyun tak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk segera menikmati namja yang menyita seluruh ada irama pasti dalam permainan meraka, berbagi napas dan panas tubuh. spontanitas bercinta membawa mereka sama-sama saling meluapkan gairah yang sedaritadi terkurung dalam hati dan pikiran.

Dua tubuh saling mendekap erat ketika kedua tangan Youngjae memeluk pundak Daehyun. Kepala keduanya miring kearah berbeda, Daehyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya meraup bibir sexy Youngjae yang menjadi salah satu candu untuknya. Bibir yang selalu pas merekat dibibir tebalnya. Dengan rakus Daehyun melumatnya memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Youngjae. mengorek setiap inci didalammya, memeras saliva dalam hisapan tak kenal ampun. bergelut lincah dengan lidah Youngjae .

"eummmhh... ahhhh..." lenguhan yang membuat libido seorang Jung Daehyun makin meninggi . Tanganya yang bebas mulai menelusuri tubuh sintal nan basah pri dibawah kukungannya. ia menelusupkan tangan kekarnya kedalam kemeja kebesaran youngjae, menjamah tubuh mulus tanpa cela mencari titik lemah namja _nya._

"Eunngg...!" gotcha. Tonjolan imut yang sempat menggodanya tadi dengan lihai Daehyun kuasai, meremasnya, memilinnya sesekali menariknya yang membuat siempunya melenguh panjang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, lelehan saliva bercampur diantara bibir mereka.

 _So_ _sexy_ saat Daehyun melihat wajah penuh peluh dibawahnya sangat cantik.

 _"I love You, Jae"_ bisik Daehyun lembut menyentuh indera pendengaran Youngjae.

 _"I Love You Too, Dae"_ balas Youngjae dengan senyum manis. Kemudian Daehyun kembali melumat bibir Youngjae yang kian bengkak sembari menarik kerah kemeja Youngjae dari belakang. Kemeja itu tersibak, kulit Youngjae kini dipertontonkan jelas dengan celah terbuka lebar. Tontonan yang makin menyegarkan penglihatan daehyun.

Ia mencium setiap jengkal wajah Youngjae turun menjilati leher jenjang Youngjae dan sesekali menghisapnya. Jilatan liar Daehyun terus turun dan berhenti tepat di nipple Youngjae yang menegang, Daehyun meraupnya dengan ganas. menghisapnya rakus sementara tanganya memainkan nipple satunya.

"Euungg...Dae... .." puas menikmati daerah dada Youngjae, bibir tebal Daehyun menelusuri perut rata Youngjae. tidak hanya itu, lutut Daehyun merangsak maju melebarkan paha Youngjae dan sedikit menekan selangkangannya. Youngjae memekik tertahan. Bibir Daehyun terus turun kebawah berhenti tepat di kejantanan Youngjae yang terpampang sempurna, menciumnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menghisapnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kejantanan Youngjae berkedut tak nyaman meski belum ada lelehan precum yang keluar.

Bibir tebal daehyun tampak khusyuk menikmati kejantanan mungil youngjae tak lupa tangan kirinya asik memanjakan _twin_ _balls_ sang kekasih. Desahan youngjae mengaung serak memenuhi ruangan pribadi _mereka_

"nghhhh~ -daehhhh -kau membuat ku gil -ahh!" Kalimat youngjae berakhir dengan desahan panjang penuh kenikmatan ketika ia berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Daehyun meneguk seluruh sari yang youngjae keluarkan bahkan menghabiskan sisa sari lain yang sedikit tercecer.

Napas youngjae tersenggal. setelah ia menggapai puncaknya, daehyun kembali menyerang youngjae tanpa memberinya jeda untuk beristirahat. Si dominan mencium lembut bibir kissable youngjae yang membengkak. Bibir sexy yang hanya bisa dilumat oleh seorang jung daehyun. Candu paling ia sukai sepanjang hidupnya. Dua lidah saling bertarung hebat berusaha saling mendominasi dan selalu berakhir dengan daehyun lah pemenangnya.

Tangan si pria berkulit tan mengusap paha dalam youngjae, bergulir dari atas kebawah sesekali meremasnya lembut, mencoba membangkitkan kembali gairah panas lelaki dibawah tindihannya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, daehyun merunduk hendak memberi tanda kepemilikan pada kekasihnya, namun youngjae segera menahan bahu daehyun

"Jangan, manager dan himchan hyung bisa membunuh mu jika melihat tan-"

"maaf aku mengerti" ujar daehyun setelah mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya. Otaknya bergulir cepat mencari tempat yang bisa ia tandai sepuasnya. Tempat tertutup yang hanya bisa dilihat daehyun.

Bibir tebal itu tersenyum tampan ketika mata elang nya menatap paha mulus youngjae. Ia merunduk tepat dipaha dalam kekasihnya, bersiap melukis puluhan tanda kepemilikannya disana

"Eeuuuunggg~~..Ahh."

Youngjae mendesah keras. Suara desahannya mengalun indah, hingga Daehyun terbuai dan menancapkan giginya dipaha mulus Youngjae.

"Haah.. haah.. nnh.."

Daehyun sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Keadaan dimana Youngjae sulit mengeluarkan suara selain erangan dan desahan. Bukti nyata jika ia telah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam dominasi seorang jung daehyun.

Youngjae tidak tahan lagi. Ia membutuhkan milik Daehyun sekarang. Oleh karenanya, tangan Youngjae mencengkram helaian rambut kecoklatan Daehyun.

memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahnya. "A-aku tidak ta-tahan lagi.. Nngh.. B-bisakah?" Pintanya ragu.

Daehyun menanggapinya dengan tawa geli, setelahnya dia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tanpa pedulikan permintaan Youngjae. Siksaan yang sungguh penuh kenikmatan untuk Youngjae, namun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan dia benar-benar ingin Daehyun mengisinya.

Tubuhnya panas dan ia sangat gerah, sepertinya Daehyun sedang ' _menghukumnya_ ' akibat ulahnya tadi. Jadi seperti ini kah perasaan Daehyun saat menahan godaan yang membuat jiwanya mati-matian menahan segala hasrat untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"K-kumohon..Ahn..Dae-ahn..Hyuniee."

Daehyun menghisap paha dalam Youngjae kuat sebelum mengakhirinya, mensejajarkan kepalanya di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"kau tak sabaran sayang..kita butuh perenggangan dulu"

Youngjae mengangguk. tangan mungilnya membawa tangan Daehyun mendekat. Mengecupi satu persatu jari-jari panjang tersebut. Jari telunjuk dikulum lebih dulu, disusul oleh jari tengah dan jari manis. Lidahnya menjilat setiap sudut jari yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Memolesinya dengan saliva sebagai pelumas agar tidak terlalu sakit saat melakukan perenggangan.

"Cukup" geram daehyun seraya menarik tangannya. Mulut hangat youngjae membuat dirinya begitu tak sabar ingin berada di _'rumah adiknya'._

Daehyun mengangkat pinggul ramping youngjae, meletakan bantal empuk dibawahnya guna mempermudah penetrasi yang akan ia lakukan. Surga milik ' _adiknya_ ' terpampang jelas penuh godaan. Warna kemerahan disertai kerutan melingkar apik menghiasi lubang surgawi youngjae. Jari berbalut warna tan itu mengusap lembut hole imut kekasihnya, mengecup kilat sebelum menyesakkan jari telunjuknya.

Youngjae mendesis pelan, tubuhnya meremang ketika jari panjang daehyun mulai bergerak menginvasi liang kenikmatannya. Lambat laun tanpa youngjae sadari jari dibawah sana makin bertambah, daehyun sibuk mengalihkan rasa tak nyaman youngjae dengan menyesap perut rata youngjae. Mendaratkan lidahnya pada pusara mungil yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Aahh!" Tubuh youngjae tersentak saat titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya diterjang oleh jari daehyun.

"Haaa ah~~ dae.. nghhh~ please... i want you -nhhh... now!" Youngjae menahan tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sedikit melebarkan kaki seputih salju itu.

"Kau tidak takut impoten karena terlalu lama menahannya kan?" Youngjae mengerling nakal. Tak lupa menggigit bibirnya secara sensual agar daehyun segera memenuhinya. Ia yakin dalam hitungan detik daehyun akan melahapnya tanpa ampun. Jika masih tidak berhasil youngjae sudah berniat menerjang daehyun. Membiarkan sisi liarnya mendominasi permainan malam ini

"Kau !" pekik mengerang frustasi melihat pose menggoda youngjae, cukup. ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

daehyun semakin melebarkan kaki Youngjae dengan pahanya. Siap menerobos pintu masuk dan menenggelamkan kejantanannya dalam buaian kenikamatan yang dimiliki oleh Youngjae. Namun…..

DUGHH….DUGHH…DUGHHH….

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar mereka, sebelum suara yang mereka kenal tertangkap indera pendengaran.

"JUNG DAEHYUN… YOO YOUNGJAE… BUKA PINTUNYA!"

* * *

 *****TBC*****

 ****Mind to R &R ?** ******

 *****.***.*****

 ***^.^***

* * *

haii.. ketemu lagi. hihi

udah baca? gimana? jangan pada mupeng yaaa.. wkwk,

btw ini ff kolaborasi dari otak polos aku sama **Rose**. Maaf kalo garing, maklum efek yang bikin anak polos mah gini deh hasilnya kkk.

masih adakah yang minat nunggu "permainan inti?"

Thanks yg udah R&R di ff ku kemarin^^

 **see You^^**


	2. Bagian 2

**Punishment Part 2**

 **DaehyunxYoungjae**

 **daejae**

 **by : will+Rose+Rohma**

* * *

 **Typo = Ciri Khas Will**

* * *

 **WARNING! : BOYXBOY - Mature Content! 19+++ / bahasa vulgar dan monoton / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ /**

* * *

 **di hari rehat dari jadwal gila BAP, youngjae terdampar kesepian di dorm nya yang baru. jongup pergi menemui Junhong di rumahnya, Himchan sedang berkunjung kerumah sang leader sementara kekasihnya sendiri entah berada dimana.**

 **si brengsek jung daehyun tak kunjung mengabari youngjae, padahal si manis ini tengah rindu-rindu nya. akhirnya pria arogan ini menekan rasa gengsi nya dan hendak menemui daehyun ke apartemen mewah sang kekasih. namun, belum sempat ia melangkah keluar dari dorm mereka, ia mendapati hal menyebalkan.**

 **oh lihat saja, hukuman nikmat akan segera daehyun terima! jadi bagaimana ujung dari hukuman tersebut? akan kah daehyun kapok mengabaikan sang kekasih setelah menerima hukuman _nikmat_ tersebut? atau justru youngjae sendiri yang terlena dalam hukuman tersebut?**

 **Happy Read ^^**

* * *

Denting jam menemani sosok pria manis dalam aksi berbaringnya. Kedua tangan mungil youngjae -si pria manis- terselip benda pipih yang terkenal akan kecanggihannya. LCD benda tersebut menampil kan puluhan chat youngjae pada pria bernama jung daehyun. Laki laki tampan bersuara emas itu tengah di rindukan oleh youngjae. Padahal mereka baru saja berpisah beberapa hari. Youngjae bisa mentoleransi rasa rindu nya jika saja sang kekasih memberi sedikit kabar atau paling tidak menanyakan dirinya sedang apa.

Dan yang terjadi..?

daehyun seolah lupa akan sosok dirinya yang terpenjara di dorm seorang diri. Yah lelaki-nya sudah pindah ke apartement nya sendiri cukup jauh dari dorm mereka yang sekarang. Yoo youngjae? Dia masih menetap di dormnya bersama himchan serta jong up.

Ah apa tadi ada yang bilang youngjae terpenjara seorang diri?

Itu bukan bualan bualan semata, melainkan sebuah kebenaran. karena nyatanya, sekarang youngjae sendirian. Duduk di sofa hitam tepat didepan tv lebar berwarna hitam. Ia hanya di temani benda mati beserta rasa rindunya pada daehyun.

Youngjae mendengus kesal karena puluhan pesan yang ia kirim tak juga di baca oleh pria mesumnya. Dengan hati dongkol youngjae menutup aplikasi chatting tersebut dan meraih coat panjangnya serta hengkang dari ruangan senyap itu.

Ia akan pergi kemana?

kesarang si bibir tebal tentu saja! Youngjae akan mengesampingkan gensi nya dan menghukum daehyun karena sudah lancang mengabaikan dirinya. Bahkan daehyun tidak mau repot repot menawarinya mampir atau pun mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Tidak. Youngjae tidak berharap ingin tinggal bersama daehyun, tapi kan seharusnya

daehyun menawari dirinya meski hanya sekedar basa basi, toh youngjae tidak akan menolaknya.

Ah! Ralat. Maksud youngjae, ia akan menolaknya.

Youngjae bergerak cepat memakai coat dalam genggamannya dibarengi langkah panjang melewati lorong dorm tersebut.

Pria manis itu bergerak cepat melewati lorong yang disisi kanannya terdapat ruang latihan mereka. Namun, perlahan langkah cepat youngjae memelan kala mendengar samar gelak tawa yang sangat familiar di telinga nya. Suara tawa khas itu hanya dimiliki kekasih nya, jung daehyun.

Youngjae berderap pelan mendekati pintu pucat ruang latihan, pintu itu sedikit terbuka menyisakan sedikit celah. Pria manis itu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya pada pintu. Hatinya memanas hebat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tengah tergelak tawa hebat seraya memanatap intens ponsel canggihnya.

" si hitam ini!" youngjae menggeram dalam hati, ia meraih ponselnya hendak menelpon daehyun. Pria manis itu hanya ingin melihat reaksi daehyun begitu mendapat panggilannya.

Didalam ruang temaram tersebut daehyun menghentikan tawa nya saat foto manis youngjae terpampang jelas dibarengi nada panggil suara desahan sexy youngjae.

 _'Ahhh~~ dae nghhh~ more... please mmhhh~~'_

Diluar sana youngjae mengeryit bingung mendapati smirk menawan daehyun.

Oke lupakan kata menawan, smirk mesum sepertinya lebih tepat. Satu menit sudah berlalu tapi panggilan youngjae tak kunjung di jawab. Si tampan itu malah asik terkekeh riang.

Cukup.

Habis sudah kesabaran youngjae, ia menarik handle pintu, membuat makhluk diruangan sunyi itu terkejut bukan main.

Youngjae mendengus kesal mendengar dering ponsel kekasihnya. Ia tak habis fikir si mesum itu masih saja memasang ringtone desahannya.

" a-ah ka -kau disini?" cicit daehyun takut.

" apa ponsel mu rusak? Kau tidak membalas email ku, pesan-pesan yang aku kirim. bahkan mengabaikan panggilan ku!" youngjae mengatakan kalimat penuh emosinya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Daehyun sendiri tergagap bingung hendak memberi alasan apa.

" kemarikan ponsel mu" pinta youngjae datar.

"hmm.. bisakah ki-"

"kemarikan!" suara youngjae melengking. Ia merebut paksa ponsel daehyun. Namun tak semudah itu, karena daehyun masih kukuh mempertahankan ponsel cangihnya.

"lepas !"

Daehyun menggeleng keras " lepas, atau aku akan menerima tawaran jaebum menginap di rumah—"

Dengan sedikit tidak rela -amat sangat- tak rela, daehyun melepas ponselnya. Ia dilanda gugup luar biasa ketika jari letik youngjae membuka kunci ponselnya. Mengotak atik benda tersebut dengan raut tak terbaca.

Selang beberapa detik hazel indah itu membola lucu. Daehyun gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"-ap -apa-apaan ini?!" yooungjae memekik kencang. Menatap horor pada gambar senonoh di ponsel daehyun. Bukan sekedar gambar, melainkan cerita bergambar atau komik? Iya youngjae yakin itu komik. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat komik romansa. Aish bukan romansa. Tapi komik yang menggambarkan betapa panasnya dua pria itu bercinta, lengkap dengan desahan berbentuk tulisan . Tampak tubuh pria manis di komik tersebut dililit tali hitam. Youngjae sepertinya pernah melihat tali itersebut. Iya, tali itu mirip seperti tali milik himchan hyung. Dirundung penasaran, alhasil youngjae menscroll runtutan gambar tersebut, membaca tiap kata yang tersirat disana.

"kau mengabaikan ku hanya karena ini?" youngjae menunjukan ponsel daehyun tepat didepan wajah si pemilik. Pihak terdakwa hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng secara random. Youngjae memutar hazelnya jengah

" iya atau IYA?"

Daehyun menghela nafas berat " ne nyonya jung youngjae" daehyun merubah duduknya menjadi tegap. Kepalanya menunduk takut menerima kemarahan kekasihnya

"dari mana kau tau situs ini?" youngjae kembali melanjutkan introgasinya

"d -dari jongupie" lirih daehyun ciut

"apa?"

" moon jongup nyonya jung youngj-"

"berhenti memanggil ku nyonya! Aku ini pria!" tangan mungil youngjae mendarat indah dikepala belakang daehyun hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'plak' yang cukup nyaring. Daehyun meringis sakit seraya mengusap kasar kepala belakangnya. Ingin protes tapi masih sayang jatah.

" alasan mu membaca ini?"

"kau yakin ingin tau?" daehyun memandang youngjae sanksi

" jawab saja!" desis youngjae mengerikan

" hanya.. hanya mencari referensi" jawab daehyun yakin

" referensi apa maksudmu?"

" referensi bercinta tentu lah ! Aku ingin handal juga seperti jongup. Kalian hanya tidak tau saja bocah berwajah polos itu jauh lebih mesum dari ku" sungut daehyun kesal. Ia benar benar merasa kalah telak oleh _adiknya_.

" kau ingin mencoba ini dengan ku?" tanya youngjae diikuti senyum manis

"bolehkan?!" daehyun menjerit semangat. Bahkan youngjae bisa melihat aura blink blink di sekitar daehyun.

"uhm! tentu saja boleh..."

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk Sementara, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dulu youngjae serta daehyun yang hendak merajut kenikmatan. Kita fokus pada pria cantik bertubuh sexy lainnya yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan tergesa setelah mendapat kabar bahwa daehyun-youngjae ada di dorm dan hanya berdua.

Berdua!

Itu bahaya besar. Jika dua makhluk itu sudah di tinggal berdua, sudah bisa di pastikan hal yang iya-iya akan terjadi. Himchan amat paham kabar yang ia dapat bukanlah hoax. Karena sumbernya ia dapat dari orang terpercaya. Zelo. Siapa lagi yang bisa berucap begitu jujur selain dirinya? Moon jongup? Dia terlalu mudah dibodohi jung daehyun. Zelo masih lebih sedikit pintar, dalam wajah innocent nya terdapat sifat mengerikan.

Didikan siapa dulu. Bang yongguk!

"himchan-a kau baru pulang? Jongup bilang kau akan menginap di rumah yongguk" pria bertubuh tambun itu menyapa pria bernama himchan yang baru saja memasuki lobby basement.

"batal" sahut himchan singkat. Ia berjalan tergopoh setelah membungkuk hormat pada managernya.

Si angel himchan tidak bermaksud mengganggu ketenangan dua anak tertuanya, ia hanya ingin mengingatkan daehyun bahwa waktu istirahat mereka sangat penting di gunakan untuk beristirahat. Bukan hanya dihabiskan dengan scene full bercinta. Dasar libido remaja beranjak tua. Sulit sekali mencegah mereka berdua memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur. Benar-benar tidur. Bukan olah raga sambil tidur.

 **DUGHH….DUGHH…DUGHHH….**

Tangan lentik berisi himchan memukul pintu kamar youngjae yang tak berdosa. Bibir berbentuk hatinya memanggil daehyun penuh semangat.

"Yak! Keluar kau jung daehyun!" Dengkingan keras diluar sana menghentikan aksi penetreasi daehyun pada _hole_ mungil didepan sana. Adiknya berkedut tak sabar, kepala jamur itu sudah sibuk mengetuk pintu _'rumahnya'_ namun kegiatan khusyuk nya direcoki oleh suara melengking himchan. Daehyun mengerang frustasi.

Raut wajah youngjae sendiri berada diantara ragu serta horny. Keinginannya sudah diujung tanduk,tapi ia juga tidak ingin himchan mendapati dirinya tengah bersenggama dengan daehyun. Mereka berdua bisa di ceramahi lima hari lima malam karena tidak memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan baik.

"Ne hyung?" Sahut daehyun acuh. Suaranya terdengar serak. Fokusnya masih saja pada lubang kecil didepannya. Youngjae sendiri terkejut bukan main kala kepala adik daehyun masuk perlahan membuatnya harus menahan desahan erotisnya.

"Buka pintunya brengsek! Awas saja jika kau-"

"AHHH!.. ngh~ hhhh"

Mata kuaci himchan membola. Ia tak menyangka daehyun masih berani melanjutkan olah raga malamnya saat himchan mengetuk pintu secara brutal. Youngjae sendiri mengeluarkan aura intimidasi -yang gagal-, karena daehyun memaksa masuk tanpa memberi aba-aba

"Maaf chagiya, sudah diujung tanduk. Kau merasakannya kan? Didalam sana adikku melonjak girang" bisik daehyun seduktif. Ia menyesap lembut daun telinga youngjae. Sang submissive mendesah lirih, menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya yang dijamah daehyun

"-Ya -yakk! Hentikan jung! Buka pintunya sekarang juga sebelum aku mendobraknya!" Himchan berteriak kembali. Wajah nya memerah entah karena marah atau malu mendengar desahan tertahan youngjae

" oh shit! Kunci cadangan kamarnya tertinggal di rumah _Bang_!" Gumam himchan kesal. Ia sungguh teledor. didalam sana daehyun menyeringai senang. Setidaknya himchan tidak membawa kunci cadangan. Itu artinya daehyun bisa menyatu secara khidmat bersama youngjae.

" _I move_ " lirih daehyun. Ia bergerak pelan tanpa menunggu jawaban youngjae. Juniornya sudah tidak sabar merasakan tarik ulur kenikmatan yang youngjae tawarkan.

"Nghhh~ no.. dae-!" Tangan mungil youngjae memeluk daehyun erat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher daehyun. Desahan yang coba ia tahan selalu lolos tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan bisa dipastikan himchan didepan sana misuh-misuh kesal menjadi saksi bisu kebisingan didalam sana.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat keluar dan hentikan perang gila kalian!" Tangan putih himchan memukul keras daun pintu tak bersalah itu. Sumpah serapah sudah ia lontarkan dengan amat lugas. Namun daehyun seolah tuli, ia masih sibuk keluar-masuk mencari titik kenikmatan kekasihnya.

"Ahhhnnnn mhhh~!"

"Arghhhh! Dasar brengsek kau jung dae-" raungan himchan didepan pintu terhenti seketika saat ia mendapat panggilan dari yongguk. Himchan menarik nafas dalam serta menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab panggilan yongguk.

"Ne" sahut himchan singkat. Selain ia masih kesal karena gagal menghentikan tingkah mesum kedua dongsaengnya. Ia juga sebal sebab yongguk tidak mau menerima ajakan kencan himchan.

"Chanie... ayo kita kencan" ajak yongguk. Khas dengan deep voice nya.

"Tidak terima ka-"

"Kita akan pergi kemana pun kau mau. Aku traktir wine kesukaan mu.. ayolah" yongguk memotong ucapan penolakan himchan

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" sahut himchan cepat.

Bibir tipisnya merekah lebar mendengar kalimat cinta yongguk sebelum ia mematikan sambungan.

"Cih! Dasar brengsek! Malam ini kalian beruntung!" Himchan menendang pintu naas itu kencang. Ia melenggang pergi seraya menyusun hukuman kejam untuk kedua adiknya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

wajah memerah youngjae mengkilap basah oleh keringat. kegiatan panas mereka masih berlanjut meski beberapa saat lalu ada sosok cantik yang menganggu acara bercinta mereka. bibir kissble itu dimulat habis, sang dominan merenggut rakus candu nya. bermain didalam gua hangat youngjae menggunakan lidah tak bertulang miliknya. bagian tubuh bawah mereka bergerak disiplin saling menggesek. adik mungil youngjae terus mengeluarkan _percum_. kedua tangan daehyun tak tinggal diam, asik bekerja mengobrak-abrik hole mungil kekasihnya. Setiap kali jarinya menyentuh titik senstif youngjae, tubuh dibawahnya bergetar hebat menahan nikmat.

Beberapa saat lalu, ketika daehyun baru saja memasukkan _daehyun-junior,_ ia mengurungkan kembali menarik keluar _senjatanya_ yang berdiri tegak. ia beranjak meraih ponsel disamping nakas dan menghubungi yongguk hyung agar mengajak himchan pergi, tentu dengan syarat dari leader mereka yang sudah berperan seperti sosok ayah sekaligus adik bagi daehyun dan yang lain.

Syarat nya cukup mudah, hanya sebatas mengirimkan foto daehyun berciuman mesra dengan youngjae. Ingat, yongguk itu seperti fans berat hubungan mereka. Itu cukup menguntungkan daehyun.

Berikan fan service pada yongguk, dan hyung nya itu akan secara sukarela mengalihkan perhatian himchan saat daehyun hendak membubuhkan benih cinta pada youngjae.

"ngh~ dae..nhhh~" youngjae mendesah lepas kala ciuman liar itu disudahi. Daehyun menarik diri, bertumpu di kedua lutunya. Menelanjangi tubuh atas youngjae yang terbaring dibawahnya, memandangi objek indah yang tengah terengah sexy.

"kau sexy sekali jae... " geram daehyun sebelum goa hangatnya melahap junior mungil youngjae.

"anghhh~! dae..mmhhh~ cu..-cukupmmmhh~ aku hampir...ah !" lolongan erotis youngjae memacu semangat daehyun. bibir tebalnya menghisap lembut benda mungil didalam mulutnya. lidahnya ikut andil menggoda kepala junior submissive nya yang terus mengalirkan percum.

puas menggoda si mungil, daehyun berpindah kebawah, mengecup lembut kedua bola kembar yang menggantung indah. dengan gemas daehyun menggigit salah satu dari bola kembar youngjae, membuat pekikan merdu sang kekasih terdengan jelas. diantara kabut nafsu youngjae ia berucap lirih agar daehyun berhenti menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"..-dae..nhhh~ ak..-aku sudah... AKhhhh!" akhirnya tanpa bisa dicegah, sari putih youngjae keluar dari sarangnya. kepala bersurai coklat gelap itu melesak dalam bantal bersarung baby blue. menikmati setiap frekuensi puncak kenikmatan yang baru saja ia raih. dibawah sana daehyun tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya klimaks.

ketiga jari panjangnya yang masih terperankap didalam _hole_ youngjae diremas kuat oleh rektrum sang submissive.

"mmhh~ kau menghisap jari ku begitu kuat nhh!" daehyun menggeram, mengeluarkan jarinya dari pijatan nikmat youngjae. gerakannya membuat youngjae mendesah pelan. kedua iris mereka saling memaku. mengungkapkan rasa cinta lewat tatapan lembut masing-masing.

perlahan daehyun menunduk, merenggut kembali bibir youngjae yang sudah bengkak. kedua lengan youngjae merengkuh leher daehyun, memeluknya erat seakan takut pagutan intens mereka terlepas. ritme lembut mereka bertambah kian panas kala daehyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat dua junior berbeda warna itu bergesekan. _precum_ sepasang kekasih itu bercampur menjadi satu. pelumas alami yang melancarkan aksi _making love_ mereka.

daehyun mengecup seluruh wajah youngjae, menggigit gemas daun telinga kekasihnya yang memerah. menghasilkan desahan merdu youngjae. pergerakan daehyun turun menuju ceruk leher sang submissive, menghirup wangi yang begitu memabukkan.

"AH!" lagi-lagi youngjae tidak bisa menahan desahan hebatnya, leher jenjang miliknya tengah digerayangi oleh lidah hangat daehyun, bergulir kesana kemari meninggalkan tanda kemerah yang youngjae yakini akan hilang dalam beberapa jam. namun ia tak yakin dengan kecupan pada jakunnya. pria hitam diatasnya ini baru saja menghisap kuat bagian tersebut, bahkan untuk beberapa saat youngjae merasa fikirannya kosong.

"hei, lihat lah disini. si mungil ini mencuat tegak begitu menantang" ujar daehyun serak. iris elang nya menatap lapar dua gundukan yang tampak mencuat imut. bibir daehyun sangat gatal ingin mengecupnya, namun yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap nipple youngjae. jarinya bergerak melingkar tanpa menyentuh pucuk niple tersebut. youngjae mendesah frustasi.

ia ingin disentuh lebih "dae... nghh~ sen.. -tuh.. nhh.. sentuh _itu_ " pinta youngjae penuh harap. daehyun tersenyum miring, enggan menuruti permintaan youngjae, jarinya masih menggoda niple kecoklatan tersebut, memutarinya serta memberi pijatan lembut pada pinggiran si pucuk coklat.

"uhm? apa maksud mu? aku tidak mengerti" ucap daehyun berpura-pura polos

"ngghhh! jang- -AH! "

smirk tampan tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan daehyun, ia sangat menikmati ekspresi frustasi kekasihnya agar disentuh. wajah penuh harap itu sungguh membuat daehyun horny. jika ia tidak menahannya, bisa saja lelaki asal busan itu mencapai klimaks nya hanya dengan menatap wajah manis kekasihnya.

"katakan dengan benar _sayang~_ " bisik daehyun seduktif, tak lupa ia mengecup kilas cuping youngjae. tubuh sang submissive merespon hebat tiap sentuhan kecil daehyun. tangan berwarna tan itu sekarang tak hanya menggoda gundukan mungil youngjae, namun junior basahnya juga sudah ada dalam kuasa daehyun.

" _mmnhhh~ pleashhh.. touch my nhh... -niple! suck it!_ -AHK!" belum sempat youngjae menyelesaikan kalimat perintahnya, daehyun sudah bergerak cepat mengecup gunung datar berkepala bulat. lidahnya asik menari, tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam. ikut berperan memanjakan youngjae. membuat cubit-cubitan lembut berbuah lenguhan tertahan youngjae. ia meremas surai daehyun, irisnya terpejam rapat mengkhayati setiap friksi kenikmatan yang daehyun berikan.

"ah! dae..-hhh~ ak..uhh~ berhenti..nhh~" iris berkabut nafsu milik youngjae sedikit meredup kala melihat goresan kemerahan yang jelas tercetak dipergelangan tangan daehyun. mungkin beberapa saat lalu ia terlalu kencang mengikatnya. rasa bersalah itu muncul, menurunkan hawa panas ditubuh youngjae. jari lentiknya mengusap pergelangan tangan daehyun

" wae? "

hazel indah youngjae bergulir menatap daehun yang menghentikan aksi memabukkanya.

tanpa menjawab pertanyaan singkat daehyun, youngjae mendorong pelan tubuh yang menindihnya hingga kini ia yang ada diatas daehyun. bukit kembar berisi milik youngjae terhempas bebas menduduki perut rata kekasihnya. ia raih kedua tangan daehyun dan mengecup tanda kemerehan bekas ikatan tali hitam kepunyaan himchan.

"diam dan nikmati saja, biar aku yang memegang kendali" ucap youngjae nakal, mata kanan nya mengerling genit disertai gigitan sensual dibibir bawanya yang bengkak.

dentum jantung daehyun meletup senang, pasalnya sejauh mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, si tsundere youngjae tidak pernah berniat mendominasi permainan ranjang mereka. itu sudah menjadi salah satu mimpi terbesar daehyun. ia sering kali berkhayal melihat ekspresi sebal youngjae saat kesulitan memasukkan _batang_ miliknya. yah seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. diatas tubuh daehyun, youngjae memusatkan fokus pada inti _penyatuan_ tersebut. meresapi setiap mili kejantanan daehyun yang perlahan masuk, desissan sakit sang submissive terdengar lirih

"biar ak-"

" _shut up!_ " bentak youngjae disela nafasnya yang kian memburu. berusaha mengikis kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

daehyun asik memandangi berbagai ekspresi youngjae, sesekali jari kekarnya ikut melonggarkan kerutan _hole_ imut si pria manis. jauh didalam hati daehyun, ia sudah gemetar menahan hasrat ingin segera melesak masuk menikmati hangatnya _rumah sang adik_.

 _damn! masih sempit seperti pertama aku bertamu!_

* * *

 **Punishment**

* * *

"ah ah ah.. more-hhh~ dae.. nh~~ " desahan indah youngjae memenuhi ruangan berbentuk persegi, tubuh mulus berkulit seputih susu itu bergerak turun naik mengikuti irama. bulir air asin menambah kesan seksi. beberapa kali daehyun ingin bangkit dan memborbardir _rumah_ nya namun selalu youngjae cegah. pria manis nya asik bermain diatas daehyun. ia sendiri hanya bisa meremas bongkahan lembut milik youngjae, bibirnya masih khusyuk menghisap dataran rendah yang selalu memacu gairahnya. tonjolan menggemaskan berwarna coklat itu kini berubah warna, hisapan kuat daehyun membuat nipple imut youngjae memerah.

"malam ini kau benar-benar panas jae.. nghh~ " daehyun berbisik serak tepat ditelinga kanan youngjae, mengulum daun telinga sang submissive, menimbulkan desahan nyaring si pengendali. daun telinga lembut itu memang titik terlemah youngjae selain leher dan dua bola kembar dibawah sana

daehyun menggeram tertahan, kakinya sudah gatal ingin membalikkan posisi mereka. terlebih kini youngjae memelankan irama _goyangannya._ turun perlahan hingga sepenuhnya tertelan didalam lubang sempitnya, _senjata panjang_ daehyun serasa diremas. ia mendesah puas menikmati service yang diberikan youngjae.

"hhh~ jae.. -bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepathh~ ini.. ah guh!" daehyun menengadah begitu youngjae menarik keluar juniornya dan turun secepat kereta _shanghai maglev_ , menghantam tepat mengenai titik sensitive youngjae. ia mendesah keras tanpa bisa ditahan. tangannya bertumpu pada perut rata daehyun. serangan nya kali ini membuat ia klimaks untuk kali kedua.

"kau menikmati nya..? hahh~ mmmnn... " disela smirk mengagumkan youngjae, dengan perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya keatas guna mengeluarkan _daehyun junior_ yang masih berdiri tegak didalam ruang hangatnya.

"AHK!" youngjae menjerit ketika daehyun membalik keadaan. senyum mengerikan terpantri diwajah tampannya. youngjae meneguk ludah paksa. alarm berbahaya berbunyi nyaring dibenaknya.

"-d -dae aku baru saja ke- ah ah ahhh~ pelanhh~ pe- " youngjae tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimat protes. kenikmatan itu kembali menghujani jiwanya. desahan hebat youngjae menjadi pemadu sorak yang mendobrak gerakan cepat daehyun. ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. iris berkabut nafsu daehyun memandang penuh puja pada sosok dibawahnya. ia mengalungkan kaki youngjae di pinggulnya. sesekali tangan kiri daehyun mengusap lembut paha luar youngjae sementara tangan kanannya memanjakan _junior_ youngjae.

daehyun menunduk, siap meraup bibir tebal kekasihnya. ciuman penuh gairah sepasang kekasih diatas ranjang itu begitu intens. pertarungan lidah mereka menimbulkan mix saliva berlomba keluar dari celah bibir yang saling bertaut tersebut. lenguhan youngjae terdengar amat menggairahkan. tangan ramping nya mengusap punggung tegap daehyun, sesekali mencengkram punggung berwarna tan milik kekasihnya.

"nhh~ kenapa kau semakin be- -sarmhh~~ " youngjae memeluk erat leher daehyun, membenakan surai hitam itu diperpotongan lehernya.

"kau menyukai nya" ungkap daehyun dengan senyum mengembang. gerakan pinggulnya semakin intens, menginvasi seluruh ruang terdalam youngjae. desahan mereka saling bersautan

"aku ah! men..-uhmmm mencintai mu" ucap daehyun seraya mengecup pipi kanan sang kekasih. daehyun sungguh senang dibuatnya, _junior_ besar didalam youngjae berdenyut hebat, ia hampir sampai begitu pula dengan youngjae

"ingatlah jae.. kita tidak sedang melakukan seks, _this is making love_ " yooungjae tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat daehyun, kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan ditengah kegiatan panas mereka. karna ucapan pintar daehyun, ia mendapat hadiah berupa cumbuan penuh perasaan dari sang terkasih. ciuman lembut penuh perasaan cinta tanpa nafsu terselip didalam nya.

youngjae seakan melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk menghukum daehyun, ia sudah terlanjur mabuk kepalang oleh permainan daehyun diatas ranjang. bagaimana gerakan pria diatasnya ini penuh perhitungan dan kehati-hatian meski gerakan itu tidak bisa dibilang pelan. tapi itu sama-sekali tidak menyakiti youngjae. ia malah merasa tengah diperlakukan begitu mulia oleh daehyun. semua perasaan cinta si pria berkulit tan itu sampai dengan baik pada youngjae.

hingga detik kesekian, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan. melenguh bersamaan semburan cinta memenuhi diri mereka masing-masing.

Nafas keduanya tersenggal, dada penuh kissmark itu naik turun secara alamai. Daehyun yang melihat betapa menggoda nya wajah youngjae yang terpejam disertai nipple mencuat membuat _libido_ si mesum itu naik ke ubun-ubun

"-ka –kkau ! kenapa _penis_ mu berdiri lagi brengsek! ahhh! " youngjae berteriak sengit

Daehyun tertawa garing "sepertinya ada yang butuh ronde ke dua, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di ruang tengah?" tawar daehyun tanpa dosa. Tawaran daehyun dibalas tatapan datar youngjae, ia tak habis fikir dari mana asal muasal tingkah mesum daehyun. Seingatnya dulu, daehyun adalah pria polos yang akan gugup setengah mati jika berbicara dengannya.

"ohh aku merindukan daehyun ku yang dulu" desah youngjae memalingkan wajahnya.

"yaaa!" teriakan itu berasal dari youngjae karena secara tiba-tiba daehyun menggendongnya ala koala

"kata-kata mu membuat ku kesal. Bersiaplah untuk lima ronde berikutnya hmm~? Anggap saja itu hukuman manis dariku _sayang~_ " daehyun berbisik seduktif,

"lima ronde saja?" ujar youngjae menantang. Tangan nya mengusap rahang tegas daehyun, mengecup nya singkat.

" _fuck me harder jung daehyun-ssi_ " laki-laki dalam gendongan daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda. Mengerling nakal diiringi desahan tertahan.

Oh youngjae.. kau benar-benar membangunkan banteng yang tengah pubertas heh.

" _damn!_ Bersiaplah mendesah ditemani ribuan lampu didepan sana tuan penggoda"

 ** _Crap!_**

Youngjae lupa ruang tengah dorm mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi. Wajah memerahnya tiba-tiba pias

"—y –ya! –bis –bisakah kita melakukannya disini? Bukankah lebih sempit lebih ni—"

"permintaan ditolak! Sesekali kita harus mencoba jendela terbuka itu, sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan" daehyun tersenyum bak malaikat. Berjalan cepat membawa youngjae keruang tengah.

"ahhnn~! –sejak kapan kau _masuk_ lagi?!" youngjae bertanya horror.

"tadi saat aku menggendong mu" jawab daehyun polos. ia mengerjap bingung menimbulkan kesan imut. Ugh! Youngjae lemah akan tatapan tak berdosa seperti ini

"kok tidak terasa ya- -Ah!" youngjae mendesah cukup kencang saat daehyun menghentak pinggulnya

"sekarang terasa kan? Hehehe " tawa garing daehyun berdengung di telinga youngjae.

"turunkan aku, kau _masuk_ terlalu dalam mnhh~" lenguhan tertahan youngjae mengalun indah. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher sang dominan.

"makin dalam makin nikmat _sayang~_ " ujar daehyun penuh godaan. Mengabaikan jambakan youngjae pada kepala belakangnya. Pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan konstan menjauhi kamar kecil youngjae. setiap kali daehyun melangkah kekasih dalam dekapannya akan mendesah nikmat. Melenguh tertahan tepat di telinga kirinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan _remasan_ lembut dibawah sana. Menciptakan jutaan volt listrik diseluruh sarafnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menjalar disetiap inci tubuh mereka.

Di penghujung musim panas ini, daehyun dan youngjae akan menghabiskan dengan kegiatan panas yang membakar seluruh tubuh serta perasaan mereka.

Inilah sedikit banyak cara daehyun youngjae mengisi waktu kosong disela padatnya jadwal mereka.

Tinggal menunggu hari esok saja dimana daehyun akan dibabat habis oleh omelan pedas seorang pangeran –kim himchan—

 _"Yang terjadi esok hari jangan di fikirkan sekarang, lebih baik nikmati apa yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini kan? Mubazir jika dilewatkan begitu saja –Jung daehyun—"_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Dua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi cukup signifikan melangkah beriringan mendekati pintu bercat silver yang tak lain adalah dorm baru mereka.

"film nya seru hyung?"

"lebih dari seru! ini keren sekali!" jawab pria bermata sipit seraya membuka pintu kokoh didepannya. Mendengar jawaban dari sang _kakak_ , junhong si pria tinggi tersenyum antusias. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana tv besar layar datar berada

"ahn! Ah ah ! –le –lebih cepathnnmhhh! "

Iris kedua pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan besar itu membola. Wajah junhong Nampak pias, sekarang ia tengah melihat pergumulan panas kedua hyung nya secara live! Didepan sana terpampang jelas tubuh daehyun mengukung youngjae, bagian bawah mereka menyatu dan bergerak maju mundur begitu cepat.

"dasar hyung bodoh! Lain kali lakukan dikamar kalian!" jongup si manusia berekspresi flat berteriak nyaring penuh amarah. Wajahnya memerah hebat, mata polosnya terkontaminasi hal tak senonoh. ia memang kemarin memberikan link manga _mesum_ pada daehyun, tpi ia tak menyangkah hyungnya itu melakukan prakteknya begitu cepat. ia saja belum pernah praktek langsung!

Jongup _mupeng_ sekali.

Dua makhluk didepan sana tak mengindahkan teriakan marah jongup, masih asik bergelut dalam dunia mereka

"sial! Ayo pergi!" jongup menarik tangan junhong. Bergerak keluar dari ruangan penuh desahan nista kedua hyung-nya.

"—ak –aku baru tau youngjae hyung bisa se-erotis itu" gumam junhong pelan.

"kau juga bisa lebih erotis!" sungut jongup tanpa sadar.

"apa"

"sebaiknya lupakan kejadian tadi oke?" jongup mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak mau. Ini bisa aku jadikan bahan acaman untuk meminta uang pada daehyun hyung" junhong terkekeh jahat. Otak polosnya sudah menyusun puluhan rencana jahat untuk daehyun dan youngjae

 _Hahaha_

"ini baru junhong—ku " ujar jongup, ia mengusap surai lembut junhong. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terdiam malu. Mengalihkan pandangannya agar jongup tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Jongup terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan dorm mereka, senyum licik terulas diwajah _main dancer_ tersebut _"lihat saja pembalasan kami hyung"_

* * *

 *****THE END*****

 *****Mind to R &R?*****

* * *

aku nulis nya gemeter readersnim **T.T**

garing begini aja aku gemeter.. gimana kalo lebih hot **T.T** aku bisa anemia mendadak wkwk. narasi nya juga di ulang-ulang melulu. aku ngerasa ini banyak banget kurangnya dan terkesan bosenin... susah emang bikin _ff hot_ wkwk

btw ini udah lamaaaa banget baru di Up. ini kolaborasi dari Rose plus Emak, dapet idenya dari senior Rate M . siapapun tolong balikin kepolosan ku #slapp!

utang aku udah lunas kan ya? tinggal Reach You berarti.. itu bingung mau aku apain **T.T**

makasihh yaa yang udah **R &R **di sequel YOU ^^

* * *

 **Review dari kakak Dae (Guest)**

 _oh jadi perjuangan jae cuma segitu aja, ini mah gk sebanding sama daehyun, berharap jae menderita dulu baru bisa nemuin daehyun eh ini malah dae yg nemuin dia krna dikibuli manager hyung, btw sang mantan aktor narsis amat ya mesum juga, bahkan daiki yg masih bocah ikutan mesum gara2 diasuh daehyun, ini anak besarnya mau jadi apa, miris aku wkwkkk_

 _daehyun gagal klimaks (?) wah sepertinya jae emg berniat ngasih hukuman dae di ranjang ckckk kasian si daehyun harus bersolo karier lagi dikamar mandi._

 _ff punishment harus dilanjut dong.. kaka author kok tega ngebiarin dae gk klimaks, di sini tadi dae juga gk klimaks, kasihan nanti daehyun bisa impoten._

 **Will**

wkwk iya segitu aja lah perjuangan nya Yjae.. kalo terlalu disiksa aku nya gak tega ^^'. kakak _dae (guest) jan kejem2 ah ama yjae xixi. yeahh dh kalo gak mesum kayaknya kurang greget. tau tuh.. dh mencemari kepolosan daiki-chan haha,gedenya ganteng cem bapaknya dongg :3_

 _jhahahaha dh emang impoten kok, bisa tegaknya kalo lliat yjae naked doang . ini udah tak Up, maaf kalo jatohnya garing banget **T.T**_

 _oh iyaa kata-kata di ff Save Me emang banyak yang pake penggalan lirik lagu nya thehehe_

 _makasih udah R &R ^^ bahkan hampir di semua ff ku ^^_

* * *

 **bye-bye Readersnim ^^ makasih buat supportya selama ini ^^**


End file.
